


Importance

by Jellalipop



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Self conscious Lance, he just needs hugs, keith also kisses, keith hugs, my poor baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellalipop/pseuds/Jellalipop
Summary: Lance is slowly starting to believe he's unimportant more and more. And Keith is the first to notice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally a slut for these kind of klance stories so...

Lance peeked around the corner of the training deck, his eyes landing on Keith and the rest of the Voltron members... Including Allura and Coran.

They were all talking to the red paladin it seemed, with broad smiles and pats on the back. Lance, however, didn't know what happened for his 'rival' to get this much attention. He was only gone for a minute. And he did fine work not that long ago. He beat the gladiator almost instantly with a single shot from his bayard. It hit the robot-thingy right between his "eyes".

Lance frowned as Hunk ruffled up Keith's stupid mullet. "Oh so even my best friend thinks Keith is better than me." He grumbled, narrowing his eyes for a moment until suddenly Keith looked over towards him.

Lance froze up, realizing that he must've heard him.

"Lance!" He called out, trying to call him over, but the blue paladin scoffed and turned on his heel, walking away from the training deck.

He stomped down the hallway, muttering insults under his breath, not bothering to look back to see if anyone was following him. And why would they? He was just being Lance. Who doesn't have emotions besides a flirtatious attitude and playful mannerisms. It's not like they ever payed much attention to his intelligence, or of course his new found sharp shooting skills. Even Shiro never brought it up again. 

Something ached in his heart, causing his throat to tighten up. Lance cursed and escaped to his bedroom, right when tears were beginning to bid at his eyes.

"Stop it." He told himself. "Stop crying. It's not going to help."

At the moment his voice breaks, the tears finally began to roll down his cheeks.

"This is nothing to cry about. It's nothing new." He choked out. "Why am I crying?"

It was a rhetorical question. But he felt like someone should've been there to answer it. Maybe his mom, or his older sister. They usually helped him. But yet... They thought he was dead. And they will think that for a long time, wouldn't they?

"Lance." Came a voice from the other side of the door. "You in there?"

Lance furrowed his eyebrows, recognizing it as Keith's almost immediately. With a grunt, he laid down on the bed, facing the wall. "Come in."

Lance cursed himself again. He had no idea why he let the other boy in. Was he so desperate for comfort that he would allow such a... Bothersome... Person into his room. He was probably here to make fun of him, wasn't he?

"Why'd you walk off so suddenly?" Keith asked, right by his bedside. "It's a little early for bed don't you think?"

Lance blinked a couple times, tears stopping for the time being but it would still be obvious that he was crying. His eyes were red a poofy, his cheeks were flushed, and his nose was a bit runny. He knew very well that he didn't look the slightest bit attractive. But for some reason he chose to turn around and face the other boy. "That's not the problem."

Keith took a sharp inhale as he took in Lance's features. "What—why—were you crying?"

Lance frowned. "Isn't that obvious. You can hurry up and laugh at me now." He said, starting to turn around again, but Keith gripped onto Lance's shoulders and kept him stationary. "Let go."

"No. You're going to tell me what's wrong." Keith said stubbornly, making himself comfortable on the bed. "I'm your friend. This is what friends do."

The blue paladin raised an eyebrow, but sat up anyway, rubbing his bloodshot eyes before glaring at Keith. "You're the last person I want to talk to about this because you're actually part of the problem."

Keith maintain a calm expression, with a little trouble. "Why? If it's about this rivalry you invented—"

"—it's not invented!" Lance cut him off, a snarl in his voice. "It seems that I'm the only one who notices that you get all the attention from something I can do just as well. It always happens. Like... Just now, at the training deck. Nobody saw me, I bet they were all watching you..."

Keith's eyes widened, before looking down at his feet. "Oh..."

Lance watched his reaction before continuing. "It's becoming harder to deal with... And everytime I get this way I think of my family. But they're not here... I might never see them again."

"Don't say that." Keith warned, gaining eye contact again. "Of course you'll see them again."

"I could die." Lance responded. "I could die, and never go back to earth. And if I do go back, it'll be inside a coffin."

"Lance."

"Because think about it. I'm so... I'm so useless. This team hardly needs me if they have you." He rambled. "You're so great at everything and the team recognizes it. I'm proud of you. I'm so proud of you. But I hurt at the fact I can't be as great as you."

"Lance..."

Tears were starting to fall down Lance's face again but it didn't seem to stop him from venting. "You know it's true. You know how much of a pain I've been to Voltron."

"No." Keith interrupted. "No. Lance, if I thought that way, why would I be here right now?"

"Because you pity me." Lance choked out, looking down at his hands that were laid limply across his lap. "You..."

Keith hesitantly cupped Lances face in his hands, his pinky tracing his jawline as his thumb wiped a tear before it could fall. "You're so wrong." He mumbled, before giving Lance a soft peck on the lips.

Keith's lips were slightly chapped, but that didn't stop Lance from easing into it. 

And so they sat there, kissing a couple more times until Keith finally broke away to look at him. "Lance... You're so important to me... And everyone else on the team. Heck, you saved me so many times. You were there for me when I found out I was galra. And wow, you are actually so smart, I find it kind of intimidating."

Lance managed a short pop of laughter, causing Keith to smile in return. "Thank you..." He said softly, his blue eyes shimmering as he watched Keith. "I never knew I needed that."


End file.
